This invention has arisen out of the task to design conventional plug connectors so as to be easier and quicker to assemble, less expensive, provide maximum contact safety and space-saving while permitting mixed operation with different functions of pairs of wire conductors combined in a 10-double terminal connector with individual error status indication.
In particular it has not previously been possible to equip a plug connector for 10 double terminals with different connecting functions for each respective pair of wire conductors and to indicate the occurring error conditions via signal means to a central unit.